


Peanuts are a problem!

by Random__Fangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Peanut Butter, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Tony stark had sworn never to touch peanuts again because of his allergies but alas he knew it would happen again... And today was that day. The day he had dreaded forever had come...________________Or_____________Tony needs help and Steve is there to give it.





	Peanuts are a problem!

Tony hated allergys. They were his lifes greatest problem and his bigest defeat. Worst of all he was allergic to one of the most common foods. Of all the things in the world out to get him, all the people's and the companies that hatted him, allergies were his biggest concern. After all Tony starks major downfall was peanuts...

He had been allergic to them his whole life and it was a severe problem... They had found it out when he was little and having one of his only birthday parties, even though it has been years he remembers clearly what happened. The party of course had not been  thrown by his parents for they didn't care much about him at the time, instead the party was organized by Jarvis who had the help of several other staff on his side.

The decorations were beutiful, all streamers and balloons, the room covered with party decor on every wall... It was a child's paradise!  The balloons were purple and green with streamers to match And in the center 9f the room atop a table sat the cake, a chocolate cake with peanut butter flavored frosting. I think you know what happens next...

The party itself had been fun but, when it came time to eat the cake that all ended. Tony had almost died that day and what had his parents done?... Nothing! They decided that it would be to private to release to the public. Tony Stark allergic to peanuts , they could just see the headlines already. It would ruin their reputation they thought. A Stark could be hurt by peanuts... How pitiful. 

Tony had sworn never to touch peanuts again but alas he knew it would happen again... And today was that day. The day he had dreaded forever had come...

..................................................

Steve was reading quietly when he heard a loud thud and the door flew open. Already knowing it was tony by his footsteps he didn't even look up, deciding not to bother dredging up the whole spiel on knocking, which Tony had most definitely memorised by now anyway and would occasionally mock him with behind his back. 

"Steve" Tony practically wheezed, clinging on for dear life with his back braced against the door he'd flung shut, as though he was expecting someone to batter it down. "Help me." 

He rolled his eyes at his freind with practised hatred. "You've been mentally unhinged for years; I think it's safe to say you're beyond help now, tony." 

"No, Steve I really do need help" Tony managed to squeak through on his now swelling lungs.

Steve finally getting it frantically pushed aside the papers he'd been reading for the past hour (and failing for most of that hour to digest any acutuley good information) and looked up at Tony. The first thing he noticed was that tony was pale. The next, was that he was sweating, thin beads of it dripped from his hair and into his eyes. His hair stuck to his face, plastered there by the sweat.

"Tony what did you do" Steve said running over to Tony, catching the man as he fell over. Steve was panicking now. What was wrong with his freind?

Tony opened his mouth as if to talk but his voice failed him and all that came out was a squeak. Trying again a weeze of the word "Allergies" is all he managed after that... Before falling unconscious.

"tony! Tony wake up, you can't sleep now, open your eyes Tony... Open them for me Tony." Steve called picking up his phone and dialling the all too familiar 911.

"911, what's your Emergency?"

"It's my friend I think he's stopped breathing" Steve said trying to remain calm, but failing to keep his voice steady."

" Do you think you can tell us where your location is, sir?" The operator said almost to calmly.

"Stark towers third floor." Steve said ignoring the operator's too caln voice.

"We are on are way. Do you think you can check his pulse for us?"

"His pulse is fine" Steve said as he checked it and only then noticing the rising and falling if Tony's chest. "He as still breathing" he added...

Even if he was breathing It was small steady breaths and Steve was pretty sure they were getting slower and weaker every minute. He wasn't sure what was going to happen....

.......................................................

The ambulance had came quickly falling down into the back and bringing Steve with him in the vehicle. They now all stood in the confined space staring at Tony.

"he's going to be alright, right?" Steve asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"will do everything with can." one of the nurses said shooting Steve out of the way so the paramedics could work in the confined space.

"okay" Steve said after a while, his eyes were fixed on Tony who now had a tube down his throat and was being hauled out of the vehicle frantically and into the building nearby.

Steve didn't really remember anything after the nurse left him or how long he did sitting in in the waiting room but, was brought back to reality when the doctor came

walking over the hill the doctor looked him in the eye.

"how... How is he?"Steve asked in a concerned and fearful voice.

"well, right now he's resting. We've stabilized him, and put him on antibiotic. He's able to Breathe by himself, so the tube is removed. He's going to be okay, but we're a little concerned about his reaction to the peanuts it's usually never that bad on patients, though it's not unseen" the doctor paused as if considering something before adding "we'd like to run a few tests and see how bad it really is by that we can give him the right medicine"

"it was because of the paramedics fast reaction (probably because he was tony Stark's and they would be ruined if they didn't save him) and quick decisions that your friend is alive... He was very lucky you are around when it happened."

Steve gave him a look and seeing it the doctor continued."if you had not brought him here as fast as you did you may not have been so lucky you did the right thing..."

....................................................

In the end they had kept tony for two days and Steve stayed at his side just to make sure he was going to be fine but, besides that he was okay. The doctors had all gotten autographs from the avengers as thanks for saving their freind and the team had decided never to touch a peanut again. The public now knew that he was allergic but, it made no difference, after all he was tony freaking stark and nothing could change that.


End file.
